


Love me on you're own

by Muke_Niam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_Niam/pseuds/Muke_Niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Derek reacts to Malia saying Stiles is her mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me on you're own

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a Tumblr post from tylerhobriens also follow me on Tumblr at fanfiction-4-you or dylan-obriens-girlfriend

   Malia and Stiles walked into school holding hands. Stiles kind of felt bad about dating her. I mean, he liked her, sure. Who wouldn't? But, he liked Derek a lot more. Derek  _has_ always been there. But, everyone dates in high school knowing they won't be getting married, so he doesn't think that it is _too_ bad. At least not at first.

   "So dude, are the two of you dating?" Scott asks him. Stiles shrugs. "I guess so." He replies. "So, you're over you're crush?" Lydia asks. Stiles doesn't reply, at first. "You can _not_ like the both of them!" Kira exclaims. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it. Wait how'd you know about my crush on Derek?" Stiles asks her. "Because it is so obvious." Lydia replies for her.

   "Look, she _really_ likes you. You've _got_ to tell her." Scott tells him. Stiles nods. "I don't want to be in love with him." He tells them. Then his brain catches up with his mouth. "Oh shit, did I just say 'in love'?!" Stiles exclaims. They nod. "Yeah I need to sort my shit out." Stiles tells them. He sees Malia coming so he goes to leave, "But not right now."

**********************************************************************************************

   The pack meeting starts out normal enough, they're all sitting around talking. Malia won't leave Stiles side. Derek hates hit. He goes into the bathroom upstairs. "You knew he could never love you, so get over it." He says into the mirror. He starts to cry. He tries to wipe the tears, but they fall too fast. "Why'd I have to fall in love with the most beautiful asshole I've ever met?" He asks himself. 

   Derek kicks the wall. He looks at the mirror, and punches it. His hand starts to bleed, and he cries. Not at the pain, it doesn't hurt hat much, but at Stiles. At Malia. At his dumb ass crush. At himself. 

   He pulls himself together and decides it is time to go back out. When he comes out Malia and Stiles are cuddling on the couch, and the rest of the pack are scattered around. "Derek, how do you know if someone is you're mate?" Malia asks. Everyone turns to her, including Stiles. His mouth has fallen open. "W-what?" Derek stutters. His lips are trembling. 

   "I just think that someone is my mate." She replies. She didn't specify _who_ , but everyone knew. "Okay, we can talk later, about it." Derek tells her in a quiet voice. She nods, and smiles. 

   Later comes too soon, in Derek's opinion. The next day they talk. "So, I think that Stiles is my mate, I mean I know I'm young but..." She trails off. Derek nods, his head is hanging low. "Yeah." Is all he says to her. "Do _you_ have a mate?" She asks him.

   He doesn't know what to say. He can't say yes, she'll want to know who, and he can't just tell her that it's Stiles. So he settles for, "I thought it was a girl named Paige, when I was younger." "Was it," She asks. He shakes his head. "Then, I thought Kate." He tells her. She's gotten caught up on the whole thing, so she just nods.

   "So, I might be wrong," she asks him. He shrugs. "I'm not very good with the whole mate thing, but it might be right, might not." He tells her. He doesn't tell her that ultimately it's the human that decides if he or she wants to be you're mate. He doesn't tell her because then she'd ask Stiles, and he'd obviously say yes.

********************************************************************************************

   "Dude, a _mate_." Scott says. "It might not be me." Stiles replies, but who is he kidding. "Now you _really_ have to sort you're shit out." Lydia tells him. He nods. He doesn't know what to do. He has absolutely no idea what to do. Malia jogs over to them. "Hey the weirdest thing just happened to me." She tells them. "What," Scott asks. "I was talking to Derek at the loft, and he just ran away from me. "Weird," Lydia says, staring at Stiles.

   "I think I'm going to talk to him," he tells them. "Yeah," Lydia says. Stiles looks at the loft, in the woods, around the old Hale house. He just looks everywhere. He decides to look on the lacrosse field, not there. He walks to the locker room. He walks in and sees Derek. He's sitting on a bench.

   He walks over, and leans against a locker. Derek looks up and says, "I talked to Malia earlier." He looks upset. "She thinks you're her mate." He tells him. "Do I get to choose if I'm her mate? Since I'm human." He asks him, he's truly been curious about it. Derek looks down. "Yes, humans make the final choice." 

   Derek isn't looking at Stiles, he's looking at the ground. "I don't want you to choose her." He says in a small voice. He says it so low, Stiles almost missed it. Stiles comes to sit by him. Derek still hasn't looked up. 

   "It's a good thing I've chosen you since day one, Derek." Stiles tells him. He finally looks up. He's shocked, that Stiles would choose _him_ , of all people. Now that he has Derek's attention he says, "I'm only in love with you." Derek can't believe what he's hearing. _Stiles_ is in love with _him._

"I fell in love with you somewhere around the first time I saved your wolf ass. I was able to _choose_  who I fell in love with, I don’t love you because of some weird wolf thing that forces you to settle with someone your wolf wants. I don’t want to be your mate Derek, I want to be your partner. I want you to love me out of your own free will, like I love you."

   Derek looks like he can't think of anything to say. "Say something, please." Stiles begs him. "I love you because you're smart, and funny. Because you're ridiculous and you don't care who knows it. I love you because you're an asshole to me, but you're always joking. I love you because you aren't afraid of me, and you don't give up, on me or on anything. I love you because you have a smart mouth, and you're a sarcastic piece of shit. And I love you becase I _chose_ to, because I _want_ to." Derek tells him. "I don't love you because of some wolf thing." Derek tells him.

   Having to ruin the moment, because he's a sarcastic shit Stiles says, "he speaks." Derek laughs. Stiles smiles at him. "That's all I wanted." Stiles says to Derek. "Good." He replies. Derek leans in to kiss him, and Stiles returns. They kiss like they need this. It's passionate, but doesn't go any further. They love each other. 

**********************************************************************************

   The next day Derek goes to drop Stiles off. He gets out and helps Stiles out, a bunch of students stare. They whisper too. "I thought he was with Malia." "How can Stilinski get Malia and him." "Is this really happening."

   Lydia makes her way through the crowd. "So, you two." She says. Stiles nods, and grins like an idiot. Derek puts his arm around his waste, and pulls him close. Malia comes through. "Are you mad," Stiles asks. She shakes her head. "I was wrong when I thought that before." She says. "I am mad, though, that you guys didn't just tell me." She says.

   While walking in the hall coach says, "No PDA in the..." he falls short. "What?" Malia asks. "I usually always have to say that to you, and Stilnski." He replies. Stiles shrugs. "Haven't you heard, the weirdo and the freak found each other?" She asks. He looks confused. When class starts he asks them all, "Malia told me 'the weirdo and the freak found each other' can anyone tell me what that means?" He asks. Lydia says, "It means Stiles and Derek are together." She replies.

   "Hale?" He asks them. They nod. He looks at Stiles. "Stilinski, how are you dating Hale?" Everyone nods. There are  a few, "Yeah, i want to know, too." He replies with, "He's in love with me, and I'm in love with him," and a shrug.

   


End file.
